


My Mate

by Kam_Danvers



Series: The Supernatural Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Kidnapping, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam_Danvers/pseuds/Kam_Danvers
Summary: Danny Nipson is just a normal omega living in a world were his kind are at peace with humans. What was supposed to be a happy moment, instead started of rocky when meeting Tom, his mate, but love broke through and mended the situation. Will their love and bond be enough to face the problems and evil forces ahead of them?
Relationships: Ben Nipson&Sara Nipson, Ben Nipson/Sara Nipson, Danny Nipson&Tom Crisor, Danny Nipson/Tom Crisor, Jeffery Crisor&Mary Crisor, Jeffery Crisor/Mary Crisor
Series: The Supernatural Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894393





	1. Chapter 1

Danny POV

"Danny Nipson"

Boom

"Huh.....h......he........here" I said breathlessly as I crouched over grabbing my knees as I gave my lungs the precious oxygen they needed.

By now everyone in the class room was looking at us , some looks of pity others humor.

"Mr.Nipson and Ms.Sparks how fortunate of the two of you to join us." The teacher said with a attitude then he smirked.

"This tardy stops both of your perfect attendance" He said mostly to me, I think he just angry I won't go on a date with his son. I shook my head and pointed at Vanesa. Vanesa handed him the excuse, she was just as breathless as I was. But now I caught my breath and stood up straight. I had a giant smirk on my face as he grumbled something reading the note.

"You two may have a seat" He said sounding very defeated.

We high-fived as we sat at our desk.

But let me tell you about lil ole meh.

My name is Daniel Nipson but I go by Danny. I am 18 and a senior, me and my best friend Vanesa both have perfect attendance and a perfect GPA of a 4.0 but we aren't competing with each other we want to be the first class with two valedictorian. I'm also a werewolf, yeah I live in a world of mythological creatures most of us live in peace with the humans. The town I live in is in complete and total peace with humans. We all shop at the same mall, go to the same schools etc. I'm a omega wolf ,which means my purpose is to find my imprint and breed, which is rare for men to have because it's usually the woman's job because omegas male or female have to carry the baby. Then you have betas who basically can do whatever (lucky) they can also imprint. Then lastly alphas, they are the big guys or gals they are head of the pack basically your boss they can imprint but not anyone can be a alpha you have to either be born one or someone dying can give you there alpha powers. Oh yeah Vanesa is a fairy. There's all kind of supernatural beings here we have werewolves, fairies, witches, wizards, and vampires. I have two brothers one older, John, and younger, Patrick, we all live with our parents who have been together since they were teenagers.

"Mr.Nipson are you paying attention" Mr.Johnson asked with a attitude.

"Yes sir" I said confidently.

"What's the answer " he asked

"Jugular" I said smirking he stopped and looked at me.

"Well..... thatiscorrect" he said quickly.

30 minutes later the bell rings

Me and Ves packed our bags and headed to my house but we stopped at the corner store. As we entered the bell dinged

"Good afternoon Mrs.Thomas" me and Ves say at the the same time.

"Good afternoon kids how was school" she asked.

"Meh" I say as I grab a bag of chips and a soda. We payed for our items and continued our journey. Once we made our way to our street we noticed a moving truck at the no longer vacant house.

"I wonder are they one of us" I said to Ves as I ate my chips.

" Hold on" she said as she stopped and closed her eyes, you see we can all sense each other but fairies can sense from a great distance.

"Yeah they are all of them are werewolves" she said and continued to walk. As we made it to her house we parted way.

"See you tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah" she responded. All of the supernatural go to the woods on Friday and have a bonfire and eat and talk.

"Don't forget to FaceTime me so we can study" I reminded Ves and she said a simple ok.

Once I made it home I spoke to everyone and asked my parents about the people moving in and my dad said they were the Crisors and they were coming by later so we could meet them.

"Hey Dan the man" Ves said

"Hiii vessy wessy" I said back looking in my iPad screen. We started to study then we got a little of topic.

Bang

"Aye big bro I need help with my homework" Patrick just waltz in my room like he owns the place.

"Hold up Ves, first off hey second who gives homework on Friday third I like the way you KNOCKED" I said that last part with sarcasm. Ves laughed.

"I'm sorry ok but I really need help and you're doing homework" he said.

"Actually I'm studying something your grades show you know nothing about" I said and me and Ves laughed.

"Ha ha ha but seriously I need help pwease" he said pleadingly and he made the puppy dog face.

"Fiiiiiinnnnneeee" after helping him me and Ves talked then my dad called me down stairs so I told Ves to hold on and went down stairs. My family was was in the living room and so where the Crisors I'm guessing. My dad grabbed my shoulder and lightly pushed me in front of the new pack.

"This is my second son Danie-"

"Dad" I groaned as he was about to use my real name.

"Sorry Danny he's 18 and a omega." I blushed a little as my dad called me a omega.

"Good to meet you Danny" The head of the pack said putting out his hand to shake mine. He then introduced me to his wife, oldest son, daughter, and then his second oldest child his son.

Both Danny & Tom POV

As our hands touched it felt like a million fireworks had all been set off as one.

I looked into his eyes and my whole world shifted. I saw my whole life with him, taking walks, getting married, having kids, growing old sitting on a porch. 

Danny POV

I backed away slowly until I backed up into my dads chest. Tom started to glare at me and clenched his fist. I grabbed my dads wrist and took him up stairs where no one could here.

"Dadiimprinredonhim" I said quickly. I was starting to breathe hard and my stomach started to get queasy. My dad grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down and say that again but this time slower" my dad said in a nurturing voice.

"I....I imprinted on Tom" I said more to myself then him.

"That's wonderful son" he said as he grabbed me and took me back down stairs. He walked past my family and we stood in front of them. I could sense Tom's anger, which scared me, so I stood behind my dad.

"Jeffery my son says he imprinted on your son" my dad said gasping all over the room.

"You can just call me Jef and that's good news" he said as he looked at Tom, whose face turned red and clenched his first. Tom mumble something.

"What'd you say son" Mrs. Crisor asked.

"IM NOT GAY" Tom yelled storming out of the house. Everyone looked shocked, but it felt like my heart broke. I ran upstairs to my room, tears brimming my eyes. Once I closed and locked my door I cried.

"What's wrong" Ves said though my iPad. I jumped on my bed looking at the camera.

"I...... I..... aaa-aaaaaaa-nnnnd" I couldn't form words.

"I'm on my way" she said worryingly. Then my screen went black. There was a knock on my door.

"Baby do you want to talk" my mom asked.

"Go away please" I said in between cries. There was another knock five minutes.

"Den-Den let me in" Ves said softly. I jumped to the door and opened it. Grabbed her and locked and closed it back. I cried for a good 30 minutes and then told her everything.

"Awwwww I'm sorry baby but it will be alright" She assured me as she kissed my forehead. There was a soft knock on the door. I got up and unlocked the door and opened it. It was my mom.

"Are you alright" she asked worry in her voice as she cupped my cheeks. I nodded my head. She hugged me.

"Do you still want to go to the bonfire" she asked

"Yeah but I'm riding with Vanesa" I said as i pointed at her.

"Ok love you baby" she said as she started to walk off.

"Love you too mom" I said as I closed my door. I picked out my clothes and took a shower change and we head to Ves' car. She had already changed. As we arrived and got out the car. I could sense him.

"He's here" I said to Ves.

"It'll be fine" she assured me. We walked and spoke to everyone. We sat down and talked to some people, then I felt eyes on me so I turned around and Tom was looking at me he started to realize I was looking back he glared and I turned back around and sighed.

"Don't even worry about that meanie head" Ves said patting my shoulder. I laughed a little and felt a big hand on my shoulder. It was Mike.

"Don't worry about my brother he'll come around he just a little confused" Mike says trying to find the right words. I just simply nodded.

"Oh yeah this is my Bestfriend Vanesa, Vanesa this is Tom's brother Mike" I introducing them. They greeted each other.

"Yeah he just being a meanie head" said Sophie and Patrick at the same time. We all laughed.

"I said the same thing" Ves chimed in.

There was a light tap on my shoulders and we all turned around. It was Tom.

"Can I talk to you for a moment in private" he said as if he was forcing himself. I just sat there stunned and shocked. He look at me like he was waiting. I couldn't form words. It was like the sight of him cause butterflies to erupted in my stomach. He looked so handsome with the orange light of the fire bouncing on his skin.

"Jeeze" he said as he grabbed bicep, hard I might add, pulling me towards the deep area of the woods.

"That does hurt" I squeaked out once he stopped walking.

"I'm sorry but look I've always imagined my life with a woman, but since I imprinted on you I'm will try ok" He said nervously all I did was nod. We made our way back to everyone. My family, his family, and Ves all looked at us mostly me as we walked back I nodded and they understood everything was ok.

"Foods done" said one of the wizards. Everyone were taking seats with there plates. I was going to sit beside Ves but my hands were full ,then Tom put his plate on the table and pulled my chair out waiting for me to sit in it.

"Thank you" I said blushing lightly and sitting down starting to eat. I was about to eat my deviled egg when Ves snatched it of my plate.

"Ves"

"You hungry baby" she said jokingly as she ate it. I started to pout.

"You can have mine" Tom said softly pushing his plate towards me.

"Thank you but I couldn't do that" I said

"Really it's ok I wasn't going to eat them anyway" he said so I got them and ate them. We finished eating, so while the adults cleaned we sat back around the fire talking when someone called my name from behind me.

"Um Danny" Sammy said nervously.

"Yes Sam" I said softly trying to calm him. Now Tom, who was sitting beside me, was paying attention to the conversation.

"I was wondering could um no maybe ummm date" he jumbled all over his words. I thought for a second to think what he was asking.

"Are you asking me on a date" I asked slowly and Tom growled. Sam just nodded his head. I got up and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sam but I can't do that I found my imprint" I said softly

"Ok that's great news and thanks for not making a big scene" he said. I nodded and went back to my seat. As I sat down Tom grabbed my hand. I looked at him but he kept his eyes forward staring at the fire. After a couple more hours every one was heading home.

"Can I take you home" Tom asked as I was about to make my way to Vessy's car

"Sure let me tell Ves" he said a simple ok. I walked to Ves.

"I'm riding with Tom" I told her. She hugged me tightly.

"Call me if you need anything" she said softly. I walked back to Tom.

"Are you ready to go" he asked quietly. I nodded. We got in his car and drove until we made it to my house. He cut the car off and we sat in silence then he grabbed my hand and held it to his heart.

"I don't know why its so strong and happening so fast but this imprint is pulling me towards you I want you to be happy I want you to laugh I want you to be safe. I've only seen it once but your smile makes my world light up, hell you are my world. I would do anything and everything for you. And my heart beats for you." He finished as he kissed my hand. I sniffled trying to hold back my tears. He wiped my eye and got out the car opening the door for me. He walked me to my doorstep then as I went to put the key in the knob he spun me around and kissed me softly. He let me go and I went in the house and closed the door leaning my back against it and sighed softly. Touching my lips which still tingled.

"Does that boy know what time it" I jumped at my dad's voice. I grabbed my chest.

"Dad you scared me" I pouted.

"Yeah yeah trying to change the subject, just go to bed don't forget to drink some milk" he said as he walked to me and kiss my forehead heading up stairs. I drunk milk every night to help with my nightmares. I drunk my milk and went to my room. Switched in to my bunny pajamas and crawled into bed drifting into sleep.  
  


Tom POV

I was sitting in my bed thinking about Danny when I sensed fear. I got up and climbed out my window. I walked to Danny's house and climbed up the house until I made it to his window. I knocked softly instead of a answer I heard whimpering. I checked to see if the window was unlocked to my luck it was. I opened it climbed in and closed it. Danny was tossing and turning in his bed, whimpering every now and then, his pillows were on the floor and his cover was beside him. I cooed at the bunny pajamas he was wearing. I lightly nudged him and he whimpered. He stirred then opened his eyes looking at me surprisingly.

"What are you doing here" he asked groggily.

"You were having a nightmare and I sensed your fear so I just came to check on you" I said nervously he always makes me nervous. He smiled sleepily

"I have nightmares every night I'm sorry" he said.

"It fine" I said as I climbed into the bed.

"I'll stay here until you go back to sleep" said as I made myself comfortable lying on my back. I laid on top of the cover while he was under it. About five minutes later he went back to sleep. As I went to get out the bed. He whined and cuddled my arm l stop moving and he cuddled my chest. Some how I fell asleep.

Danny POV

"DANIEL JAMES NIPSON GET UP THIS INSTANT" my dad's voice boomed through my room. I jumped and the person under me jumped I looked down to see Tom looking just as shocked and sleepy as I was but he was looking at my dad. I moved away from Tom.

"Hi..... Dad" I said lightly I could feel the heat coming off of my cheeks.

"Don't hi me, you down stairs with me now your farther is waiting for you so all three of us can have a talk" he said pointing at Tom, who gulped.

"And YOU get changed and come down stairs so we can lay down some ground rules" he said looking at me intensely. I nodded getting out of my bed. They both left and I changed slowly. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Dad said quit stalling and come on down stairs" Patrick said sympathetically.

"Ok" As I made it down stairs I saw Mr.Crisor he greeted me as he walked out the door. I looked at Tom who looked back and smiled nervously. Then at my dad for a second.

"Sit son" he said pointing at the seat beside Tom. I quietly walked and sat down.

"Now I'm going to lay down some rules and they need to be followed to the T" he said strictly looking at Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny POV

"First you need to be in this house at 10:30, and to be specific in the house not outside the door or in the yard." My dad said strictly

"Second if you take my son anywhere even to walk to the park you need to ask me or his mother first understood" he said to Tom.

"Yes Sir" Tom said sounding scared.

"Third you must have permission from me and your parents to spend the night and when you do you may sleep in the guest room, or in Danny's room but the door must be wide open" we both nodded. And he went on for another ten minutes with rules until he said.

"Ok that's all I have for NOW" he really emphasized on now.

"Mr.Nipson can Danny go walking with me" Tom asked nervously.

"Sure" he said going back to watching football.

Once we made it outside he grabbed my hand and kissed it. We walked for a bit. Until we reached the park.

"Danny I just really want you to know that I love you" Tom said hugging me and resting his chin on my head.

"I love you too" I said hugging him back. We just stood there for awhile holding each other.

"Bestfriend" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me. I turned around and there stood my Ves. We hugged each other and talked for a bit. Then Tom cleared his throat. We both turned around.

"Ves this is Tom, Tom this is Ves" I said introducing them to each other. We talked for a bit then all three of us walked back to my house. I froze as I opened the door because, there stood my parents and Tom's parents.

"What now" I said plopping down on the couch.

"We need to have a "talk"" said Toms mom.

"I don't like how much emphasis you put on talk" I said getting up slowly.

"What do we need to talk about" Tom asked looking at his dad.

"Weeeeeelllllllll" my mom said and that was my sign to run and hide.

"Don't even attempt" my dad said glaring at me. And next Tom's dad said something.

"As you both know since you have imprinted On each other will go into heat," I cringed at that word, "soon so we just need to talk about that"

"That my que to leave" Ves said as she all but ran out the house.

"Why" I asked using my puppy dog face.

"I don't think that's going to work this time babe" Tom said in my ear whispering.

"Ok Tom we're going to talk upstairs"said his dad making Tom gulp. They then dragged him up stairs.

"Ok now that they are gone do you want to ask any questions" said my mom

"Will I really turn into a emotional, sex crazed person?" I asked very scared of the answer.

"To a extent" they said together.

"But thanks to technology you don't have to have one yet" said my mom with a bottle of pills.

"What are those" I asked.

"These are supplement pills that will confuse your hormone levels so you don't go into heat" Tom's mom said.

"What are the side effects" I asked confused.

"Well fatigue, weird food cravings, drowsiness, and in rare cases vomiting" said my mom.

"That basically sounds like symptoms of being pregnant" I said more to myself chuckling a bit.

"You need to take these on the first of every month" my mom said handing me the bottle.

"Ok can I go to my room now" I asked

"Sure" said my mom as her and Mrs.Crisor started to share recipes.

I headed to my room and jumped on my bed deciding to take a nap. I don't know how long I was sleep but when I woke up Tom was in my room shaking me gently.

"Are you hungry" he asked.

"Yes ohh but I have to tinkle first" I said jumping out of the bed making Tom chuckle. After I was done tinkling we went down stairs. And Tom made me a sandwich.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow" Tom asked taking a bite of his sandwich

"Meh I don't know I usually have my lazy day on Sunday" I explained.

"Well then what do your lazy days consist of" he asked wiping ketchup of the side of my mouth. I giggled then explained.

"Usually I take a shower then I steal one of my brother's hoodies and joggers and stay in my room all day, order pizza and watch Netflix."

"Sounds fun wanna borrow one of my hoodies" Tom asked

"Sure and by borrowing you do know you're not getting your hoodie back" I asked still eating my sandwich.

"That's fine with me" he said starring at me.

"What" i whined.

"Nothing just admiring your beauty" he said lovingly making me blush.

"Awww how sweet" John said as he and Mike walked in to the kitchen making me blush harder.

"How cute he looks like a tomato" Mike said as he and John started to laugh.

"Alright we are done teasing for now" John said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Hold on a second" Tom said as he dashed out of the kitchen. About five minutes later Tom came back with the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Do you want to walk to my house with me, I need clothes I'm spending the night" he said

After a walk to his house and a tickle fight(he won) we were back in my house walking to my room.

"KEEP THAT DAMN DOOR OPEN" my dad yelled, scaring both me and Tom, as Tom closed the door.

"Ssssory Mr.Nipson" Tom stutter

"Yeh yeh" my dad replied.

"So what movie do you want to watch first?" I asked as I went to the Netflix app.

"Whatever you want to watch love" he responded as I sniffed his hoodie I had on it smells just like him.

"But me no know" I said pouting

"My baby no know" he said mimicking me

"No" I said scrolling through random titles

"Let me so the controller love" he asked as he reached for it

"Otay" I said as i handed it to him

He chose Avengers and then I realized something halfway through the movie.

"Has anyone ever told your brother he looks like Thor" I asked. Tom stopped for a moment.

"I have never thought of that" he said astonished.

"HEY KOOLAID" I yelled. That's my new nickname for Mike. And like kooliad man he came through the door seconds later.

"Oh yeah" he said excitedly.

"Anyone ever told you you look like Thor" I asked tilting my head. He thought for a second.

"No why" he asked. I grabbed the controller and waited for a scene with Thor in it and paused the movie.

"Because you look like Thor" I explained as I pointed at the tv.

"Who would have thought" he said as he walked out of the door.

"I AM THOR GOD OF THUNDER AND KING OF ASGARD" he yelled through the house. I continued to play the movie.

"Why do you and you siblings have foreign accents, and koolaid has a different one from both of you" I asked.

"Well I know around the time Mike was born my parents moved to Australia for a bit so I guess he picked up the accent. As me and Sophie we were both born in England and just move back to America a couple of years ago" he explained not even focused on the movie

..........

We were now watching lilo and stitch. I also had cuddle into Tom's chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I was so sleepy from the pizza we had earlier that I just crashed.

Tom's POV

Danny looked so peaceful and calm sleeping in my arms. I just want to protect him and keep him happy.

"I promise to love and protect you forever" I said as I kissed his temple. He cuddled closer to me than he already was. And eventually I went to sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Make it stop" Tom groaned as I reached for my phone to turn off the alarm. I got out of the bed stretching.

"No no come back" Tom whined making grabby hands at me.

"I have to go to school" he just pouted at my words. I went to the bathroom to do my morning routine.

"Are you sure you have to go to school today" Tom asked still pouting

"Do you want to ask my dad" I asked as I stole his other hoodie.

"Have a good day at school" he said rushingly. He is really scared of my dad.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Patrick's door to wake him. Then I walked down stairs to find food. And thank the heavens for my mom.

"Mommy" I say happily hugging from behind.

"Mmmhhhmmm you just hungry" she said giving me stank face. Then Tom came down stairs half sleep looking all sexy. I guessed he sense my feelings and winked. I blushed.

"Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Nipson" Tom said in his morning voice and when I say lord had to give me strength.

"Do you want breakfast Tom" My mom asked.

"Thank you but no ma'am I have to drop my brother off at work" he said as he kissed my cheek and leaving. And now I miss him I started pouting. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked the message.

_TeddyBear_ 🐻😍😍😘 _: Calm down love you'll see me soon no need to be sad_ 😘😘😘 _and have a good day at school I love you_

_Me: Otay_ 🙄 _and I love you too_ 💞

In the process of this conversation, Patrick came down stairs looking all depressed and Ves came in and I finished eating.

"THE V TO MY E-S" I yelled as I got up and hugged her.

"The boy who's name rhymes with pan" she said back as we laugh.

..............

We were now at school. I was putting in the combo for my lock when Mr.Johnson son ,Vince, came and got very close to me. He started to look me up and down and bit his lip.

"DAMN CAN I GET MY SPACE BACK" I barked angrily. To be real with you I don't like Vince he acts too entitled for me.

"My bad you just looking extra cute today" he said confidently. After getting my books I slammed my locker and walked to class. My phone started buzzed I started to feel relaxed.

................

By lunch I was back to my happy self. Me and Ves were eating when Vince came and sat at our table being all thirsty.

"Here boy you gonna need this" Ves said handing him a bottle of water. He looked at it confusingly.

"Why would I need this" he asked. I couldn't hold it anymore I burst out laughing.

"You seem very thirsty"she said in between laughs.

"It Dan's fault he's so hot" he said trying to put his arm around me. I pushed his arm away from me.

"Why you doing me like this babe" he asked smirking. I stood up.

"LOOK I DON'T LIKE YOU, I DON'T WANT TO LIKE YOU. AND I DONT CARE WHAT YOUR DAD CAN DO TO MY GRADE. EVERYONE DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU AND I AM ONE OF THEM EVERY BODIES SO I AM GOING TO SAY THIS ONE FINAL TIME. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" I said with so much anger. My grip on the table was making the table crack. And everyone was looking at us, it was so silent you could hear a feather drop. Patrick and Sophie were running towards us. It took them plus Ves to get my hands off the table and out the cafeteria. And as we walked out still no one said even a whisper. They all walked me to class. As me and Ves sat down my phone rung. Tom was FaceTiming me and I answered.

"What's wrong love" he asked voice full of concern.

"That guy I told you about before" I said

"What is he doing now" he asked

"Getting all in my space and trying to put his arm around me" I said

"You know you look cute when angry" Tom said chuckling.

"Shut up and I find nothing funny" I said. Thank god I'm in study hall or I would've gotten my phone taken.

..............

Last period of the day. But it's Vince's dad class. And by now everyone had caught wind of what happened in lunch. People would stare or either whisper things, not knowing I still hear them. And I swear to you as soon as I walked into the room Mr. Johnson gave me the nastiest look ever.

"Mr.Nipson can I talk to you after class" Mr. Johnson asked ten minutes after class started.

"Why can't you talk to me now" I asked already know what he was going to asking.

"I need you to stay after school to start tutoring" he said like I had no choice.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't I have to help my little brother with his work and help at home" I said the first part with so much sarcasm. He paused.

"Ok I understand" he said. But I feel like he didn't.

.........

The bell had rung to signal school was over. Ves had to leave early, so I was walking home alone. I was the last to leave as I went for the door Mr. Johnson grabbed my arm(harshly I might add).

"You are going to tutor my son, and if you don't you won't have to worry about being valedictorian" he said with nothing but venom in his voice.

"My parents will be here first thing in the morning to talk with you" I said as I snatched my arm back and walked out the classroom.

My mood instantly changed when I seen Tom leaning against his car. I ran and hugged him making him chuckle.

"Did you have a productive day" he asked. I just continued to hug him.

"I had a bad day I just want you to hold me" my words were muffled as I had my face in his chest inhaling his scent. It was a very manly yet soft like it wasn't too strong. I felt his hand grab my chin, he then kissed my lips.

"Ok nothing more I would love to do" he said as he walked me to the passenger door and opened it. As I sat in the car I can see Mr. Johnson at his car watching us.

.................

After telling my parents about the whole ordeal, they said they were taking me to school tomorrow. Now me and Tom were laying in my bed, actually I was just laying on top of him with his arms around me. My iPad started to ring.

"Hey bestfriend" I said as her face popped up.

"Hey boo what you doing" she asked

"Nothing just laying on Tom" I said

"Hey Tom"

"Hey Vanesa"

"Did you get the notes I sent you" I asked yawning.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later my dad just called me" she said as she yelled here I come to here dad.

"Otay bye" I said as I put down the iPad. I then fell asleep listening to Tom heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny POV

"I didn't know you get this clingy" I said with a giggle as Tom rubbed his stubbled chin against my neck.

"You love it" he says as he then lightly kisses my neck.

"Hey no pda you two" My dad said as he walked into the room.

"Sorry Mr.Crisor" Tom said. As my dad just gave him a hmmp.

"I sowwy dad" I said with a my puppy dog face.

"It alright" my dad said as ruffled my hair. Tom looked at me dumbfounded.

...........

"Mr. Johnson can you give me a reasonable explanation why you threatened my son's grade because he refused to tutor someone" my dad asked.

"I deeply apologize to you Mr.Crisor for my actions yesterday, I was having a bad day but that is no excuse but I do apologize again" Mr. Johnson said sincerely.

.................

"Dude what did you dad say say to Mr. Johnson" Ves asked as we walked to his class.

"What do you mean" I asked

"I heard he left after the meeting yelling at his phone and no one has seen Vince since yesterday" 

"Those two events probably have nothing to do with each other" I said as we sat down.

"But what if they do" she asked

(Somewhere else in town)

Third Point of View

"Vince are you sure you want to do this" Jason said searching Vince's face for any doubt.

"For the hundredth time I'm sure" Vince said back. His phone started to ring again, it was his dad.

"Just go on with it" Vince said impatiently.

"Okay" Jason said as he went to Vince's wrist and bit it injecting him with vampire venom.

"Ahhh... Ow..... Owwwww ........ MAKE IT STOP....... AHHHHHHHHHHH" Vince screamed as the venom surged through his veins.

"Sorry buddy no turning back now"

..................................

Tom's POV

I don't know why but lately I've been having the nagging feeling telling me I need to watch over Dan more.

"Everything alright TeddyBear" Dan asked me as he yawned cuddling into me more.

"Everything's perfect love" I said as I played in his hair.

..............

Two Days Later(sponge bob narrator man voice)  
  


_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_"_ It's time to get up" I said gently shaking Dan.

"Me no want thwoo" he said pouting and cuddling me.

"But you have to" I said getting up and stretching.

"No come back" he said pouting.

"I'll go and get your father" I said tapping his nose. He laughed.

"He doesn't scare me like he scares you" he said with a sly smirk on his face, squinting his eyes like he was challenging me.

"Touché" I said squinting my eyes and walking back to the bed. I ripped the covers off him.

"Noooo give it back" Dan yelled sitting up.

"Nope it's time to get up" I said as I put the cover in his closet.

"Uhhhhh fine" he said getting up and walking to bathroom. I went downstairs to fix Dan something to eat. There was a note on the fridge.

" _Dan or Tom I know you'll wake up before Patrick, so any way there's breakfast in microwave just reheat it._

_Love Sarah/Mom"_

I smiled at her nice gesture. Going to the microwave, I took the foil off the plates and heated all of them up. By the time they were done heating up Dan had came down stairs and Patrick was on his way down, I could hear him.

_10 minutes later_

_Ding Dong_

"That's my bitch" Dan said as he ran to the door. I gathered all the dishes and placed them in the sink. Dan and Vanesa walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Vanesa" I spoke as I walked to Dan to hug him.

"Hey Tom" said as she looked at her phone.

"Hold on I need to get my backpack" Dan said running up stairs. Returning five minutes later, he kisses me on my cheek.

"I'm going to help my dad at his office today, so I may be late" I said to Dan hugging him. He mumbled a small ok in my chest. As I left my wolf told me something was wrong, but I could not tell what yet. From my car, I watched Dan carefully. Deciding to shake the feeling away for now.

........

After finding my dad I told him I needed to talk to him.

"What seems to be the problem son" My dad asked

"I feel like something is going to happen and its starting to scare me" I said sighing. My dad walked forward and put him hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean son" he asked voice full of concern.

"I've been having the gut feeling when I'm around Dan or leaving him, and this morning my wolf told me something was wrong this morning as I was leaving" I said hoping my dad could give me an answer.

"Well the elders say that a strong minded wolf can sense the future, and many times before you have predicted things correct. So maybe you need to be more careful and pay attention to your surroundings" he said as his pager started to beep.

"I have to go prep for surgery, I love you son" my dad said as we walked.

"I love you too dad"

Several hours later(sponge bob narrator man voice)

"TEDDYBEAR" Dan yelled as he ran to hug me.

"Hey lovely" I said kissing the top of his head.

"What did you do today" he asked.

"Nothing much, are we going to the bonfire tonight" I asked

"Yehp" he said yawning.

"You want to take a nap" I asked rubbing his arm.

"Yes please" he said. I picked him up bridal style and he squealed.

"Don't forget to take your pill" I said as we laid down.

"I will later" he said already half sleep already.

..............

"Baby wake up" I said shaking Dan lightly.

"Otay" he mumbled cuddling into my chest.

10 minutes later...........

We arrived at the bonfire and greeted everyone. We talked about our week and laugh all night.

"Gimme keys" Dan said walking to me and holding out his hands.

"For why" I said scooting my chair back and digging in my pocket.

"That's my line" he said hitting my shoulder lightly, " I left my phone" he said as I handed him the keys. Before he walked away he kissed me on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom's POV

As soon as Dan was out of my eye sight I had that gut feeling again. 10 minutes later he still hadn't came back. I walked around and found Vanesa.

"Have you seen Dan" as I ask she turns and looks at me confused.

"I thought he came to you so he could get his phone" she said. We then asked his family and I called him 3 times and all 3 times the phone rung until it went to voicemail. As we walked to the opening, where everyone parked, I started to smelled fear and a....newborn vampire. Mr. Nipson growled lowly as his eyes started to glow.

"Do you smell that" Vanesa asked as she walked to my car. I called Dan's phone and it started to ring in the grass I walked to it and hung up. I was starting to panic.

10 minutes later............

We now have a search party out looking for any hints or clues.   
  


Danny's POV

As I woke up that old building smell hit my nose. I went to move but I felt restraints. I jumped as I opened my eyes to be met by blood red ones. As he touched my cheek I jumped at the harshly cold temperature.

"Don't be scared" Vince said. I tried to say something but all that came out was muffled noise.

"Let me get that for ya" He said with a chuckle. He reached behind my neck and untied the scarf.

"Vince what happened to you?" I asked fearful of his answer.

"Well I realized why you never gave me a chance, because I was human but now I'm a vampire and we can be together" he said very excitingly with a weird look in his eyes.

"No Vince I'm sorry but love.... love doesn't work like that" I said softly trying to be as kind and friendly as possible because mind you he has me tied up.

"What do you mean" he asked slowly red eyes staring into mine. 

"Well, umm... you see just because two people have one thing in common doesn't mean they are meant to be together" I said avoiding his gaze.

"But bbut I love you" he said as though he was going through shock and now I felt bad.

"I understand that, but love is a mutual feeling and I'm so sorry to say this but the level of love you have for me is not mutual" I said as it metaphorically felt like I was walking on eggshells. As I finally looked up to meet his gaze his face was scrunched up and his eyes were shut so tight that his eyelids wrinkled up.

"But I LOVE YOU" he yelled in my face causing me to jump.

"I know you think it's love but it's not, it's just a idea or a childhood obsession" I say quickly trying to calm him down.

"NO NO NO I LOVE YOU AND I CHANGED FOR YOU YOU WILL LOVE ME BACK" He yelled and stood up then started to pace back and forth. Tears welled up in my eyes as I got scared.

Tom's POV

I think I finally got ahold to Dan scent. I told the others but shifted and ran ahead since I'm one of the fastest wolves. And right now my heart is racing because I can feel Dan's fear. And it's so strong that I almost cried.

Danny's POV

"Why won't you love huh TELL ME" he yelled in my face again. Making me hold back another sob as tears cascaded down my face.

"I'm sorry Vince it just the way things are" I said lowly

"Ooooohhhhh now I understand it's that mate of yours huh" he said with a sinister smirk as he stalked towards me.

"What are you doing" I said as he untied me.

"Well if I can't have your heart I'll just have something else" he said as he grabbed both my wrist. As the realization hit me I started to panic. I started to thrash but it was no use because of his vampire strength.

"No Vince you don't want to do this" I pleaded as he stood me up and retied my wrist behind my back.

"Yes I do" he said with a laugh. As he hugged me from behind his hand started to roam my chest. I took the opportunity to put one of my legs in between his'.

"This is gonna feel so good maybe not for you because your a virgin but it's gonna feel amazing for me" he whispered in my ear as he started to smell my neck.

"And fuck you smell so good and innocent" he moaned as I felt "him" press against me. I backwards kick him in between his legs. He fell forward with a groan causing me to fall too. He then rolled off me as he curled into a ball and held himself. As I stood up ,while still tied up, he grabbed my ankle and slung me hard across the room against a wall. I heard a snap and when I looked down at my leg it was in a direction a leg should not be. I heard a swoosh and when I looked up their stood a even angrier looking Vince.

"Nice little stunt you pulled, you know I've never had sex with someone who has a broken leg but there's a first time for everything" he said evilly. As he went to reach for my pants a big dark brown wolf threw him off me. I recognize the wolf which is Tom. As he and Vince fought I looked around for something to distract Vince with, while I untied my wrist. After untying myself, I scooted towards a broken window. I grabbed a piece of glass and cut myself. Vince froze and looked at me, Tom took this opportunity to tackle him. I heard Vince scream then a snap. After the snap everything went silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's POV

As Tom arose in his human form, I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I quickly shut my eyes as I seen Tom's v line.

"Are you ok" Tom asked much closer to me know. As I opened my eyes I looked at his face. His eyes riddled with concern. I was about to nod until a wave of pain hit me. I lifted my hand to the back of my head and felt warm liquid mat my hair and seep on to my hand. As I brought my hand from behind me I looked at the blood and got nauseous.

"Hey," Tom said softly as he moved my hand, "focus on me" he looked over my body and froze once he seen my leg.

"Baby I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to re break your leg or else your healing factor will heal it wrong" he said as he looked into my eyes sadly.

"What, no it hurts" I said as my tears started to blur my vision. He stroked my cheek lightly and sighed.

"I know it hurts love but if I don't break it, it's gonna hurt longer" he said with sympathy and sadness laced in his voice.

"Ok but give me a warning before you do it" I said with a whine just wanting this day to be over already.

"Ok I'm gonna count to 5 are you ready" he said as he grabbed my ankle and his other hand went to my knee. I nodded trying to prepare myself.

"1,2,3" _CRACK, SNAP,_ "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I thought you said FIVE" I yelled through tears as he closed his eyes and turned away.

"I said I would count to five, not do it on five" he said as he picked me up bridal style. As he walked out the room we passed Vince's body I didn't see his head. 

"He's not dead I don't have anything to burn the body, but after someone comes to retrieve him he'll have to deal with the council" Tom said as he continued to walk. I shudder and cuddle more into Tom as I suddenly felt sleepy. I was shaken lightly, as I awoken I realized that we were outside.

"I'm going to have to sit you down so I can transform and I think you have a concussion so don't go back to sleep" I nodded as he gently laid me in the grass. Steam started to seep from his body, then he growled as his body reformed with the cracking and snapping of bones. And seconds later there stood a very, very large chocolate brown wolf. He licked my face causing me to tiredly giggling and cup his snout with my hands. He lied down as I limped over and sat on him. He ran through the forest with such speed that the trees blurred by. I really tried to stay away but I was sweepy.

..............

When I woke up I was in my room. I was laying on Tom's chest and Vanesa was softly snoring at the foot of the bed. I moved to sit up, but strong arms around my waist and a growl stopped me.

"You need to stay in bed and rest" Tom's voice said lowly and groggily, as he kissed my shoulder.

"Did I wake you" I asked, rubbing my thumbs over his hands.

"Not really, are you hungry" he asked and now that he mentioned it I am starving and my whole body is sore. I nodded my head.

"Ok I'll go tell your parents your up and I'll get you food, anything specific" he asked as he slowly moved from under me.

"Honestly anything will do I'm just hungry" I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"Alright love" he said as he kissed my forehead then walking out my room. I gently tapped Ves and the chick grumbled. So I tapped her a LITTLE harder and she had to be all dramatic and fall out the bed. I giggle as her hand grasped the sheet and she pulled herself up.

"Really you get kidnapped and this how you treat your bestfriend that was very worried and scared" she said with a pout.

"Awwww I sowwy" I said as I slugged my body down. Then my parents just bust in the room and run over to me. In the middle of all the questions Tom walking in with my favorite, meatloaf and macaroni and cheese.

"WAIT what day and time is it" I asked because meatloaf is only on special days.

"Weeeeeeellllllllll" my mom started.

"I a hate when you say well like that, it always scares me" I said before stuffing some macaroni in my mouth.

"It's Sunday and ," she glanced at my fathers watch," it 8:17 p.m." She finished with a nervous smile. I choked on a piece of meatloaf. Tom handed me glass of water.

"How, I missed my weekend and I needed to study" I said with a pout. Everyone chuckled.

"What" I asked

"Son you do realize you were "kidnapped" right " my dad said looking at me confused.

"Yes and now I need to study" I said simply setting the now empty plate in my lap. Tom hand came to my shoulder.

"I didn't tell them the other part, I didn't know how to say it" he whispered to me.

"What other part" Ves asked.

"Vince tried to rape me" I said plainly, not wanting to talk about it.

"What I'll kill him" my dad said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Dad, I'm fine Tom saved me and by now I'm sure the council has him" I said because I know my dad. He stopped at the door but didn't turn around.

"Dad, really I'm fine" I said reassuringly. He turned around and walked back to the bed.

"Ok if you say so" he said combing his fingers through my hair. I yawned at the gesture.

"Alright guess you need to sleep" he said as he walked to the door.

"Goodnight baby" my mom said as she kissed my forehead and walked to the door, which my dad opened for her.

"Goodnight son,Tom,Vanesa" he said. We all said goodnight as he walked out and gently closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny's POV

As I cuddle into Tom's chest I drifted off in to sleep.

_As I opened my eyes I appeared in a dark forest. I looked around to see if I was alone and I saw no one._

_"TOM"_

_"DAD"_

_"MOM"_

_"VANESA"_

_But no one answered. I walked further hoping to find a way out or help. And suddenly I heard walking behind me. I immediately turned around, but saw no one. Then THOSE EYES peaked from behind a tree. As Vince walked toward me I backed up._

_"Where are you going" Vince asked as he stalked towards me. I started to run away and look for a place to hide._

_"You know you can't outrun me right?" He asked with a chuckle. After awhile I found a bush to hide in it._

_"So you want play hide and seek" he yelled wickedly._

_"Oh Danny, come out and play" he whispered as he walked around the dark forest._

_"Daaaaaaannnnnnnyyyyyy, come out and plaaaaaaaaayyyyyy" he sung sounding like he was further away._

_"Daaaaaaaaaannnnnyyyy" he sung again. But it was quite I couldn't hear his footsteps. After awhile it was quite I couldn't hear his footsteps._

_"DANNY" he yelled in front of my as his blood colored eyes pierced my soul._

"Aaaaaahhhhh" I jumped up clutching my chest. Tom rose up holding me protectively as he looked around the room.

"What's wrong" Ves said as she stretched from the end of the bed. As I was about to speak, BOOM my dad and big brother bust in the room. Startling all three of us.

"Is everything alright" my dad said.

"Sorry everyone just a nightmare" after saying that everyone dropped their defensive stances. My dad and brother left the room and Ves said she needed to go home and take a shower. Tom still had his arms around me as we sat in silence. I rested my head on his shoulder as he gently rubbed my back.

"Do you want to talk about" Tom asked.

"Not really" I sighed.

"Ok, remember if you ever need to talk I'm here" he said as he kissed the top of my head. I nodded and replied with a small 'I know'. As soon as I got comfortable my alarm went off.

"WHHHYYY" I cried as I turned the alarm off. I clutched on to Tom as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Let me go it's time to get up" he said with a chuckle.

"Noooooo" I whined. Sticking to him like glue as he tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"If you get up and get ready, I promise to spend the rest of the day with you" he said as he held my face in the palm of his hand.

"You promise" I asked leaning into his touch. He smiled.

"Yes I promise" he said as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. As I got up I stretched I groaned. I went to the bathroom to get ready. As I was in the shower I had this nagging feeling that I was forgetting something, after ten minutes I couldn't figure it out so I just let it go. After doing the rest of my morning routine I waited for Tom then we headed down stairs to eat breakfast. I leaned on him, to be honest I'm not even hungry. While Tom was eating I cuddled closer to him.

"Someone's touchy this morning" Tom said as he put one of his arms around me and continued to eat.

"Shut up" I muttered and he chest vibrated as he laughed.

"Danny wanny" Ves said as she walked in the kitchen and poked me.

"Vessy wessy" I giggle, I'm very ticklish.

"We have a test today" I sighed.

"I know right" Ves said as she sat down.

"Do you guys want me to drop you off" Tom offered as he got up to put our plates away.

"Yes please" I said as I cuddled into him again.

..................

"But I don't wanna go" I whined clutching on to Tom harder as we have been sitting in the school parking lot for 10 minutes now.

"Sorry baby you got to go to school" Tom said trying to unhook me from him.

"Dan-dan if we don't leave in five minutes we gonna be late" Ves said. I sighed and slowly let go with a whine.

"Calm down baby it won't be for long" Tom tells me with a wink and slowly drives off.

.......

I don't know why but all the guy werewolf have been staring at me like I'm a prize or piece of meet.

"Wake up" I snap at Sam.

"HUH" he said as he jumped

"You ok you spaced out" Ves said. And that's exactly how the rest of school went.

.................

FINALLY made it home and did all my homework and talked to Ves. And now patiently(I use that word lightly) waiting on Tom so we can watch a movie he is taking forever.

"Hey baby" Tom said as he walked into the room. I jumped out of the bed on into him. He hastily caught me.

"Did you miss me love" he said with a chuckle as he sat on my bed and put me down.

"Yess yesss I did" I said pouting. He kissed my pouting lips and I giggled.

"Now what do you want to do first beautiful" he asked making me blush. He then brushed my cheek with his thumb.

"How about a walk through the park" I ask as he eyed me loving.

.......

Ten minutes later we are walking through the garden of the park.

"These are beautiful" I said getting closer to the light blue flowers.

"I see something so beautiful that these flowers can't even compare to it" he said. I turned and stood up to look at him.

"What" I asked. He brushed his thumb on my cheek and smirked. After catching on I blushed and looked away.

"Ooo ice cream" I said like a five year old once seeing the ice cream stand.

"You want some ice cream love" he asked as he held my hand. I nodded as we walked towards the stand.

...........

Now we were back at my house sitting in the kitchen with our moms.

"I told you we should have made run for the stairs" I said pouting.

"I'm sorry love" He said rubbing my back.

"Now when you first have se-" my mom said. I closed my eye and covered my ears.

"FLIPPING YOUR FINS YOU DONT GET TO FAR LEGS ARE REQUIRED FOR JUMPING DANCING" I sung to the top of my lungs. As I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me horrified. 

"I'm really tired can we talk about this another time preferably never" I said yawning. My mom put her hand up in surrender. As Tom stood up so we could go to my room, I tugged his shirt.

"Yes, beautiful" he said as he turned to face me.

"Carry me" I said as I pouted and reached my arms out and did a up motion with my hands. He picked me up and held me his hip. Once we made it to my room I took a shower and changed.

"What do you want to do love" Tom asked as I jumped on the bed.

"Movie I guess" I said cuddling into him.

"Okay what would you like to watch" he asked.

"I don't really care" I said as I cuddled into him.

After awhile I just fell asleep on Tom I don't even remember what we were watching.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom's POV

As I awoken I felt weight on top of me. Squinting my eyes open I see brown ruffles hair. And then I smell a sweet vanilla scent. And now it all makes sense. With all the drama going on Dan forgot to take the hormone pill. He's going into his heat I need to get away from him. As I slowly moved him off me he moaned and tightened his grip. After five minutes of this back and forth he started to grind on me making this situation harder(A/N: 😏😏). After another ten minutes of this I finally got him off of me and out of the bed. As I walked out of the room I made sure to close the door. I walked downstairs looking for his dad.

"Excuse me sir" I said finding him in the kitchen. He turned it attention to me and went wide eyed.

"What's wrong you know your eyes are glowing and why do you smell like that" he looked at me very confused.

"I think with everything going on Danny forgot to take one of those pills he upstairs sleeping but his heat is starting so I think it's best if I leave" I said with a gulp Danny must be stirring in his sleep because the scent started to creep into my nose again. Mr. Nipson stood up frantically and patted my shoulder

"Yeh I think it's good you leave for awhile" he said and went to look for his wife. 

Ben's POV

"Honey" I knocked as I entered our bed room. I heard a quiet yes from the closet.

"Tom says Danny forgot to take that supplement pill and is going into heat" I said quickly. She jumped out of the closet with a horrid expression on her face.

"He said he's still sleeping but he he smelled weird so I guess it's starting" I said with a sigh.

"What are we gonna do" I asked her.

"The pill can stop his heat but it will take awhile to go into affect" she said as started to walk towards the door.

Once we made it into his room. We noticed he was tossing and turning and sweating. A gasp or moan would slip out of his mouth every now and then. I looked around until I found the pill bottle and Sara shook him gently to wake him up.

"Ahh... where's Tom.... I mmmm need him" he moaned out as he woke up

"Had to go but listen Danny I need you take this pill and drink this water okay" Sara tried to reason with him he just shook his head.

"Wh-where did he go I ah I mmm need him uhhh why is it so hot" he said starting to wiggle from under the cover. Sara took the cover off of him and he sighed in content.

"Danny I need you shut out your mind and listen to me your in heat you need to take this pill"she said calmly. He whined and shook his head

"I ah -eed Tom" he said in between pants. Then an ideas pop in my head. I walked closer to the bed and looked at Danny.

"You need Tom" I asked he nodded his head vigorously.

"Well he said if you take that pill he'll hurry over" I explained.

"Really" he asked after another groan.

"Yeh really" I said quickly as Sara tried again to give him the pill he hesitantly open his mouth and she dropped the pill in. He took the opened bottle of water and most of it quickly.

"Where aah is he" he huffed as he wiggles around more.

"He's on his way" I said quickly. He closed his eyes and let out another huff. After about 20 he stopped wiggling around. I heard Sara whisper 'it's working' and turned my attention back to him. He face still red and sweat lightly covered his forehead wetting the hair resting on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes squinting and the groaned loudly.

"Mom, dad" he looked confused "why is it so hot" he groaned again.

"Honey go wet a towel and a big bowl of ice" she ordered me. After getting the items and returning to the room, she took the items from me. Wrapping the ice in the towel she placed it on his forehead. He sighed lowly.

"What's wrong with me" he asked between groans as small tears formed in his eyes.

"Darling did you forgot something, something you need to take every month" Sara said. He eyes went wide and he gasped.

"Oh god I'm sorry I forgot I meant to put a reminder on my phone and everything got all crazy and it honestly just slipped my mind" he explained and tried to move but groaned and laid still.

"We understand you been going through a lot lately" I said reassuringly. He mad a face

"What's under my butt and seeping from it....ewwww" he asked quietly looking embarrassed.

That's called slick honey it helps with-" Sara spoke but he stopped her.

"Ewwwwwww mom stop please" he said dramatically.

"Where did Tom go" he asked quietly eyes closed he face still showed he was in pain.

"He figured it was best he left so we could get you to calm down" I said.

"I didn't do anything did I" he asked sounding scared. Sara put more ice on his forehead and smiled.

"No not while he was here" she said with a smile.

"He said you were sleeping but he was very flustered you may have done something in your sleep" I said with a laugh. He groaned.

"Please tell me John and Patrick aren't here" he said with desperation. Me and Sara looked at him with a blank faces and he groaned a no.


End file.
